One Great Week
by alices911turbo
Summary: Bella and Edward are graduating this week, Edward has something planned for Bella for everyday of the week.
1. Sunday

One GREAt Week

By

Alices911turbo

(Monica)

Sunday

As Bella and I were graduating next week and I had a surprise for her everyday of the week leading to this great big finale of the one thing she really wanted. Of course she didn't know that yet, I was giving her the one thing she really wanted the only thing she asked for. I had decided in the months that had followed the vote that my family was right. I couldn't lose her, not like I had thought I had. I was lucky that she was mine that she still wanted me after all I had done to her. What she told me the night of the vote struck me hard when, she told me that I really didn't believe in eternal damnation; because if I did then I wouldn't have said " Carlisle was right" I did believe there was a heaven. Bella was my heaven any where she was held my heaven.

"Edward earth to Edward" said Alice "what sorry I was thinking, what do you want Alice" ok_ he definitely has Bella on the brain._ Alice's thoughts were right I did always have her on my mind

"Alice will you get to the point I have to get back to Bella before she wakes up" getting off the couch

"Well I just wanted to tell you that I have everything's all ready for today and it will be all set, also to tell you have gotten the VIP room for the graduation party for Thursday night" Alice said

"Ok Alice thank you for your help with everything now if you don't mind I have to get going as you know,"

I ran up to my room to change clothes, grabbed my car keys and one of the gifts I was giving Bella today.

I got to Bella's house before she woke up I entered the house through her window like always. It was 6 in the morning and she was sleeping so beautifully. I laid next to her thinking how can she be mine how did get to be so lucky.

By this time Bella was stirring I looked down at her as she rolled into my chest breathing in my scent. I looked over at her clock and noticed it was 9 already.

I look down at her and saw her gorgeous brown loving eyes look up at me.

"Morning love, how did you sleep?" as she stretched out

"Good, what are we doing today?"

"We are going to spend the day at the meadow since it is nice and sunny out today"

"Ok well then I need a human moment"

"Ok" I answered her then kissed her lips lightly before she got up, I watched her grab her clothing and toiletry bag, and head off the bathroom to get ready for the day. As she did that I went to my car and grabbed the roses I had for her.

I ran back up the stairs and laid there on her bed with my hands behind my head and the roses laying next to me, thinking of how she was going to react to the roses I had for her.

As she return to her room staring at me and then the roses her mouth dropped open. I got up and went her with the roses in hand,

"These roses are for you my love" I handing them to her

"Oh Edward they are beautiful, thank you I love them" while smelling them

"They are flawed, compare to your beauty"

"I love you Edward" she whisper with a bright pink blush covering her cheeks

I placed my hand against he cheek and told her "I love you too" and I leaned down and gently kissed her

"Now it time to feed the human"

As we walked down the stairs holding her warm hand in mine, "Bella what would you like for breakfast I'm cooking today"

"Blueberry pancakes with a glass of milk" she told me as she sat down at the table.

"Ok" I told her as I made her breakfast we chatted about the coming week. She was excited about graduation finally coming. When I finished I placed a plate in front of her and watched her as she ate enjoying every bite. Once she was done I grabbed her plate and washed it.

"I'm going to put on my shoes then we can go", she said climbing the stairs, after a few minutes she was making her way, on the way down she slipped on last stair. I caught her in my arms "Bella are you ok?" I asked her, "I'm fine Edward thank you for catching me" kissing me full on the lips, I pulled away hearing her heart pounding I set her on her feet gently

"Ok, well then lets go" I said to her walking to the door holding it open for her. I then watched as she locked the door, when she got the car I held open the car door and closed it behind her, and ran to my side sliding in just as she was grabbing her seat belt.

We headed to the meadow I held her hand in mine loving the warmth. We were Listening to Clair de Lune and her heart racing every time I slid my thumb across her hand. we were talking about how Renee was coming this week for graduation as I turned on the road to the meadow .

"Renee is coming on Wednesday at 3:30" I heard a hint of dread in her voice; I knew she wanted to see her mother but wanted to spend all her time with me.

"Ok so we should pick her up and once she is settled I will take you 2 out to dinner. How's that sound?" I asked her we had arrived to the path to the meadow I turned off the car and went to open her door

"That sounds great" as I opened her door.

"Ok then its settled I will take to you two to dinner, but for now get on" I ran to the meadow with her on my back while I was running she was kissing down my neck

"Bella honey you're going have me hit a tree if you don't stop that and I really don't think you want that now do you?" I told her not really wanting her to stop

"No, but I can't help it if I love you so much that I want to kiss you"

"I love you too; I have an idea how hard it is because I have the same difficulty." I told her as I set her down in the middle of the meadow on a flannel blanket that Alice had laid out for me.

She smiled up at me and kissed my lips it took all the restraint I had not to deepen the kiss like I wanted to. I wanted Bella like any man wants a women.

I pulled away letting her breath and laid down on the blanket with my eyes closed soaking in the sun, Bella laid down, her head laying on my chest and my hand in hers. She drew hearts and circles anything that came to her mind how I loved the warmth she held in those hands. We just laid there not having to say anything just loving be with each other. I heard her sigh

"Bella is everything ok, what are you thinking?"

"Nothing that you want to hear"

"Bella you know that not true I want to her what you're think always." I told her as she sat up so did I looking in her eyes

"I know its just its getting closer to graduation, which means the closer it comes; the more likely the chance that I'll have to have Carlisle change me not you like I want."

"Bella you know how I feel about changing you if you want me to do I would like you agree to marry me I want you as my wife forever Bella, and if I change you I want you to agree to that before not after." I told her _little did she know that all she had to do was wait just a little longer and I was going to change her, I just didn't want to tell her just yet._

"I know Edward and you know how I feel about marriage it has been the kiss of death for Renee and Charlie and I don't want that for us"

"Bella you know that wont happen to us but I wont pressure you to marry me if you don't want to" I told her with a hint of sadness in my voice _I hope she wanted to marry me I wanted to marry her since the day she came into my life and made want to even more when she saved me in Italy_

She placed her hand on my cheek having me look into her eyes

"Edward you know I want to marry you someday just not now I want to be changed and go from their I don't want to have to agree to marry you just to be changed"

"Bella this is getting us nowhere you know how I feel, I respect how you feel lets just stop talking about it for now ok its only going to ruin our day."

"Alright Edward but I'm not giving in, I hope you know that" _I knew she wouldn't because she hadn't since she first asked me to change her_

"Alright" I said and laid back down and pulling her with me

"So tomorrow we are going to settle to the Experience music project are you excited" she said changing the subject _little did she know that we weren't going to Seattle to go the museum but were going boating instead._

"Of course music is my second favorite thing"

"Second favorite? then what's your first favorite" she asked me flipping over so her chin with on my chest and looking up at my face with a questioning look

"Silly Bella you are my first favorite thing" I told her with a hint of laughter in my voice and a smile on my face

"Growl Growl" came from Bella stomach

"Well, its sounds like someone is hungry and you are in luck because I have a surprise for you" adding a hint of laughter to my voice

"Edward no a surprise you know I don't like them"

Bella who said it was a bad surprise"

I sat up digging in my pocket for my phone and called Alice

"Hello Edward" answered Alice

"Hey its time"

"I'm right out side the meadow Edward and walking in" Alice replied with a hint of sarcasm to her voice then hanging up I then stood up to get the stuff she brought me

Alice then walked in holding a basket and I took it and thanked her.

"Hey Alice" Bella said sitting up

"Hey Bella I can't stay I have to get to jasper plus I don't want to interrupt you two." Alice told Bella

"Thank you Alice" I told her

No problem talk to you later" she said then ran off

I walked back to the blanket and sat down with the basket

I opened it up and handed Bella a Tupperware with chicken Caesar salad, then another one held a sandwich which looked like chicken salad, a fork and napkin I then gave her the bottle of water which I open for her.

"Thank you Edward this was a great surprise" said before she ate

"Your welcome now eat" I told her laying down

In the basket was the gift I had bought her, along with some chocolate cover strawberries.

I watched her eat enjoying it

Edward how made this for me?"

"Esme, she wanted to have something delicious to eat plus she loves cooking for you"

Well reminded me to thank her later"

Bella you know as well as I do that she will tell you that there is no need for thank you is one of her children and there is no thanks need family."

She smiled at me when I said that she was one of the family

I loved you Edward"

"I love you" I told her I smiled at her and watched her finish the salad

Are you done because there is dessert in her if you are ready for it?"I asked her leaning into kiss her

She I'm ready for dessert" she said blushing before my lips met hers after a few moments I pulled away letting us both breath the kiss was filled with so much love and passion yet careful because I didn't want to hurt her

"Well that's not what dessert is but I'll take it as mine" I told her I watched as her cheeks turned a bright pink color making me want to kiss her again so I did. I broke the kiss not wanting to lose control and opening up the basket pulling out the Tupperware that held the strawberries

"Ok, seriously in this Tupperware are chocolate covered strawberries"I told her

"Sounds good" she told me

"Ok open up" I asked as I picked up one of the strawberries to feed to her

I put it to her lips and she bit down on the strawberry I pulled it away and watched as a single drop of juice from the berry fell down her lip trailing down to her chin o_ oh lord how I wanted to be that little drop of juice right now god she doesn't know how bad I want her right now._ All the while she whipped the drop with her napkin. I fed her rest of the strawberries just like that enjoy every minute of it and every once in awhile kissing her before I feed her another bite.

"Those were good but do you want to know what made them even better" she asked as I closed the Tupperware

"What is that" her already knowing her answer

"You feeding them to me then kissing me between the bites"

I laid down looking up seeing her beautiful smile spread to her eyes. She laid her head in her arms then, laid on my chest she sat there till the late afternoon. just talking about nothing and everything at the same time

"Bella, the picnic wasn't my only surprise tonight" I told her

"It wasn't, you mean there's more? But that was enough Edward" she replied with a hint of dread sitting up

"Yes there is more and nothing is ever enough for you love you should know that by now?" I said to her, watching as, she blush a light pink color on her cheeks I placed my hand on cheek sitting up

"There is one more thing for today" I said to her opening the basked pulling out a turquoise bag with the word tiffany and co. on it

"Edward you didn't it's too much"

"No its not now open it please?"

Inside was a box that she pulled out and open up to reveal a charm bracelet, made of gold on it held 8 charms each had a meaning behind them. There was Airplane, a basket of flowers, a heart with diamond, an envelope, a box, an hourglass, luggage, and a heart that was engraved

"Oh Edward it beautiful thank you can you help me put it on?" I grabbed the bracelet and put it on her wrist then gently kissed her wrist once I had, only to hear her pulse quicken as I did

"On here is a charm for everyday for the next week excluding this one" I pointed the a heart that was engraved

"I love you forever the lion and the lamb" she read out loud reading the engraving on the charm she smiled up at me kissing my lips breaking away just moments later

"I love you too, Edward"

"I love you, now back to the bracelet let me explain for the next week everyday I will be giving you a gift" she started to open her mouth to abject but I put my finger to her mouth to stop her "Bella I know what you are going say, because I know you and I know that you are going to say you don't deserve it: but you should know by now what I'm going to say and that is you Do "

"But you're wrong I don't deserve it"

"Bella you don't see it the way I do and my family does, you do because you have changed me, loved me, opened me up in ways that I didn't know, you help me see that I wasn't a monster like I thought I was that's why you deserve it"

"Alright Edward I guess you are right I do" she said smiling up at me "now are you going to explain what all these mean"

"No I will not you will just have to wait to find out what they mean" smiling at her

"Ok fine don't tell me then"

"Bella you know that won't work but nice try"

"Alright, but It couldn't hurt to try right"

"I guess your right, but I should get you home now" I told her as it was getting time for Charlie to be home and I know she wanted to be home for him.

"Alright" she said getting up I got up too "hop on" I told her after grabbing the basket I ran back to the car

Once back at the car I wait for Bella to get down then opened the trunk I place the basket inside it and talked to Bella about how much she loved the bracelet. I opened her door for her and ran to mine after closing her as we got back to Bella's house the conversation was focused on what the surprise could be.

"Well ok I understand the engraved one that one I get and the cap that one is for graduation" she said

"But why is their envelope on here what could that mean and the hourglass" she question

"I'm not telling you. Bella you have to wait and its well worth it"

"Ok, I'll wait. Are you staying for awhile?" she asked as she pulled up to her house.

"No, but I'll be back later tonight like always. I have something I need to setup before tomorrow" I told her

"Ok I'll see you later tonight, I love you" she said then kissed me with so much passion that I didn't want to pull away from her or leave her but I did so she could breath.

She opened the door a minute later after the dazzle I had inflicted upon her wore off, walked to the front door, grabbed the key from under the eaves then opened it and waved goodbye to me before closing it.

I backed out going to Seattle calling Rosalie on the way there

"Hey Edward" said Rosalie

"Hey Rose are you in Seattle?"I asked

"Yes but I'm at the mall here with Emmett since, Alice said you would be a while so I stop and did some shopping. Why how far are you?" she replied

"I should be there in 15 minutes, I see you there ok?" I asked

"Alright I'll finish up here then bye" she replied

"Bye" I replied

I was headed to Seattle to get Bella's gift for tomorrow which I had custom built for her. I had Rosalie come because she was trying to become friends with Bella especially after what happened in Italy. I was happy that Rosalie had finally come around to Bella. It turned out that Rosalie often times ended up on Bella's side; when it came to shopping with Alice Rosalie would save her.

Bye the time I had finished my thought I was in Seattle and had met up with Rosalie and Emmett. I had decided a while ago that this surprise was something Bella needed. It wasn't something that I was giving her just because I wanted her to have it.

By the time we were done finishing up with all the paperwork paying it was 8 at night it was perfect because I had enough time to get the gift home to my house. Have time talk to Alice about tomorrows trip boating and see if they were going if not because I knew rose and Emmett were coming with us I had invited them while dealing with paperwork.

I just pulling into the drive away and parked my car when Alice came off the porch to me.

"Yes we are going with you" Alice said just as I stepped out

"Ok, Alice do you know what the plan is"

"_Are you really asking me that? _I read form her thoughts

"Ok Alice I was just checking no need to get hostile"

"Sorry it just was a stupid question"

"Yeah your right it was I just my head is somewhere else this week you should know that I just want everything go right."

"Edward everything will go alright you know that and if it doesn't go exactly to plan Bella will love it anyway."

"I know your right Alice I guess I just needed to hear it"

"Yah I know, I let you go talk to Carlisle and Esme I know you need to"

"Thanks Alice"

I heard say thank you as I walked into the house. Esme was sitting in one the chairs reading she looked up at me as I entered the house.

"_I wonder if Bella like the food"_

"She loved it mom, thank you for making it for me" say as I sat down on the couch

"There is no need to thank me but your welcome you know I like to cook for Bella"

"I know, I was wondering if I could talk to you and Carlisle about some things."

"Of course what is Edward? Has something happen between you and Bella" Carlisle said coming down the stair and sitting with Esme on the arm of the chair.

"Oh nothing like that everything is good between us"

"Ok then what is son?" asked Carlisle

"Well I just wanted to talk to you about the things that are going on this week and see if you were coming with us tomorrow boating " I told them

"_Is he going to propose to Bella again?"_ Esme was think I was going to propose again. I will admit it I had thought about do that at the party that Alice was planning but after today's conversation I decided not to unless I got signal to do otherwise

"No I'm not we talked about that today but no I'm going to wait till after I change her to ask her." I told her answering her thoughts

"Alright Edward if that what you want to do then that's fine; about this week everyone knows and is ready so there is no need to worry about it, we will be going with you all tomorrow. " Esme said

"Ok with said I should get to Bella before she starts to worry where I'm at." Standing up and heading for the door, rose and Emmett walked in just then with rose

"Leaving already Edward" Emmett said to me with his arms wrapped around rose

"Yah I have to get to Bella you know that"

"God you are hooked big time I bet if she jump you'd ask how high" Emmett said smiling with a slight chuckle to his voice

"Well you are the same way with Rose" I told him watching as his grim went to a scowl

"Yah well at least I'm getting some out of it"

"_Oh no, didn't just say that to him" _Rosalie said in her thoughts smacking Emmett up the side of the head

And with that I closed the door and ran through the forest to Bella's house

By the time I had gotten there it was almost 9 Bella would be in her room in a few minuets I didn't think talking to my family would take so long.

I climbed in her window with ease and laid down on her bed waiting for her to come to her room to lay down with me for a few moments before she left and then took her human moment before bed. I didn't have to wait long; she walked in, and then laid herself next to me.

"Hello there I missed you" I told her as she walked in

"I miss you too" I told her as she laid down next to me

"Edward why are you wearing pajama pants and a tee shirt you've never worn that type of clothing before when you stayed with me?"

"Well I'm not going home till after you wake up tomorrow so I wanted to be comfortable lying next to you plus jeans are not all to comfortable when I stay with you"

"Oh, so how did it go, where did you go any way?" looking up at me with slight surprise

"It went fine and no I'm not going to tell you it's a part of tomorrow's surprise." I looked down at her lightly kissing her lips

"Ok I'll wait to find out, now if you don't mind I'm going to have my human moment" I watched as she got up and grabbed a tank top and some pajama bottoms out of her dresser.

I waited with my hands behind my head thinking about tomorrow was going to go; I heard the water to the shower turn on. No matter what She wants she going to take this gift like she did the one today. I heard the water to the shower turn off; then the bathroom door open a few minutes later;

She went to the living room and told Charlie good night; I heard him say good night to her back. As she walked in the smell of strawberries from her shampoo mixed with the scent of her it drove me wild not in a bad way but a good way the kind of way a man wanted a women.

She stared at me lying on her bed; she flipped the switch to the light then started to make her way to me only to trip on thin air I caught her in my arms. Her face was only 2 inches from hitting the floor I flipped her over so her face was only inches from mine

"Couldn't wait to be in my arms could you, did you miss me that much?"She blushed crimson

"No, I couldn't, and you know that you missed me just as much." I pressed my lips to hers and carried her to her bed and laid her down only to break away so she could breathe. I had to breathe after that to. She was right to I did miss her just as much if not more. I lifted the covers for her to slip into.

"Sleep my love we have a big day tomorrow" I said kissing the top of her head

"I'm not tired plus I want to talk" she was tired I knew and she did too

"What do you want to talk about?" I asked

"Who's coming with us tomorrow to the Experience music project?"

"Well it looks as if the whole family may if that's ok" I told her I watch her fight her eyelids

"Oh alright that's ok" she said trying to cover her yawn

"Sleep Angel you need it, I love you" I started to hum her lullaby I watched as she started to drift to sleep say "I love you forever, Edward" I then laid there with my arms wrapped around her loving her warmth and love radiate off of her .

Later that night I listen to her talk

"Yes of course, I will Edward" Hold on what was that she just said. Did she say what I think she said? I thought about it for sometime. She was dreaming of my proposing to her and she said yes. Question now was it before or after I turned her. I was going to have to ask Alice if she saw me proposing any time soon and was Bella human or not. I'll ask her when I go home to change. I looked down at Bella as it was midnight another day with the love of my life


	2. Monday

**_In no way, shape or form do the Cullen's belong to me, all characters belong to Stephenie Meyer. But the idea is all mine._**

**Monday**

I stared at Bella the rest of the night listening to her say that she loved me but that wasn't what was on my mind. No what was on my mind was when she had said "Yes of course Edward". If I was able to sleep it would have kept me up that was the only thing running thru my mind. I thought about what Bella had yesterday in the meadow how she didn't want to agree to marry me till after I changed her, question now was did she changer mind about that or not.

Alice text messaged about 3 in the morning saying that she had seen what Bella had said but not to say anything to her about and to ask that Bella wear what Alice had bought her at the mall on Saturday. About 6 am Charlie got up and checked on Bella; he didn't know that I was inside her closet hiding I returned her after he had closed her door.

Bella breathing had changed I knew she was waking up. I watched as she slowly opened her eyes so that they adjusted to the light when she opened her eyes fully they were focused only on mine. I smiled at her I kissed her lips not caring that she had morning breath. I pulled away so that we could both breathe I had put so much love and passion into the kiss.

"Well, good morning to you too" she said surprised by my kiss so early in the morning

"Yah well I think it is" I told her with the smile that she loved so much.

"And why is that" She looked at me questioningly

"Because I have you" I told her not telling her the real reason was because of what she said last night

"Yah that does make it a good morning" she said looking into my eyes

"How did you sleep?" I asked her

"Good I always do when I'm in your arms" she said smiling up at me with sheer happiness

"Good, so we have to get going this morning so what don't you go take your human moment and I'll make you breakfast, what would you like?" I asked her sitting up with her.

"Ok that sounds good; I would like a blueberry bagel with cream cheese and some cranberry grape juice, please"

"Ok I'll make you that, Bella; Alice asked to tell you to wear what she had bought you at the mall" smiling at her I watched as she grabbed her clothes. I walked down the stair listen to Bella turn the water on to brush her teeth while I grabbed a glass and filled it with juice as I heard the water turn off. I grab a bagel, placed in the toaster grabbed the cream cheese as she was walking down the stairs. Her heart sped up as she saw me standing there waiting for the bagel to pop up.

She started to fall on the last stair; I caught her in my arms, kissed her forehead and placed her on feet." You can't stay out of arms for long can you, not that I mind"

"Oh quiet you, I know like that I'm clumsy because that makes you my hero every time I fall."

"Your right I do like catching you." I then went and finished her breakfast, set it down in front of her. I looked at her and noticed what she was wearing would have made my heart go nut if it still beat that is. She had on a white tank and tan Capri's that made her look cute and delicious in a good way.

"Bella I have to go get dress and grab your gift for the day, and then I'll be back"

"Ok if you have to leave fine but you don't have to bring the gift you know that right."

"Bella don't start I thought you were ok with me giving you the gifts."

"I will be I just have to get use to the idea of it, its still new in my head."

"Ok well I'll be back by the time you are done ok I love you" I told her kissing her before I left.

I ran home and changed into some navy shorts and a Hugo boss polo tee. Grabbed the car keys went to the living room where the whole family was waiting

"Ok here's the plan Edward, Rosalie and Emmett are taking her car, Esme and Carlisle are going to take his and we are going with you." Alice said in jaspers arms.

"_I want to see Bella's face when she gets this surprise its going to be funny" _this came from Emmett mind

"_Bella going to love this gift hell even I do I'm going to get me one"_ rose was being typical rose

"_Don't worry Edward she will love it" _Alice's mind was telling me what I wanted to hear

"Alright we all will drive to Bella's because from what I hearing you all want to see her get this gift." I told them

"Yes of course we do this is a great gift for anyone" Esme told me

"Alright well we should go Bella should be ready to go." Turning towards the door walking towards the garage where Bella's gift was.

You see today Bella's gift was a new BMW s.u.v in midnight blue with black leather interior it had everything she would need and some she wouldn't. I very was weary of this gift; I was really hoping she was going to like it I wanted her to really like it. Once inside the garage I looked at the car someone had put a big red bow on the hood of it.

I got in along with Alice and Jasper since they were riding with me jasper back while Alice sat up front with me. I pulled out of the garage and made my way to Bella's house with Rosalie and Carlisle behind me

"Edward calm down there is no reason to be nervous she is going to love It." jasper told me sending me calming waves.

"Thank you jasper I really needed that"

"_Hell I love it and it's not mine, yah I know I could feel It." _jasper thoughts made me chuckle seemed everyone loved this car.

"Edward I know you wanted to talk about what Bella said last night, and whether you should propose or not." Alice said looking at me

"Yah I did Alice have you seen anything about it."

"Edward I see things everyday about it but you have to make the decision yourself without my influence." Alice told me as pulled in to Bella's drive way I parked her car and walk up to the door and knocked on the door. I heard footsteps as she came to the door to open it

"Hi there, you ready?" I asked her after kissing her on the lips gently

"Yes, we can go" she said stepping out of the house so she could lock the door to the house as she turned her mouth dropped open as she noticed the car.

"Edward tell me that is not my gift" she said as I wrapped my arms around her.

"Well I would be lying if I did." I told her with a huge smile on my face and handing over the keys to her. I noticed the looks on my family's faces they too were also smiling

"_I told you she would love it Edward"_ Alice thought

"_Oh I'm glad she loves it Edward she deserves it." _Esme thoughts told me

"_God her face was priceless, ha-ha"_ Emmett's thoughts were true to him he was laughing

"Well I take that face as you like it Bella." She was smiling from ear to ear.

"Yes I do Edward thank you so much it's a lot its too much but I love it." she said turning in my arms to a kiss full of passion and love.

"Ahem, ahem" Carlisle said before it could get to out of hand

Bella looked up to see my whole family was there staring at us. When she noticed she turned bright red.

"Sorry" she whispered I laughed at this so did everyone else.

"Hi guys" she said after we were done laughing

"Hi Bella" Alice said while come over to give Bella a hug then released.

"Well we should go before it gets sunny because it will about noon and see as it 9:30 now we have about 2 hours" Alice told everyone.

"Alright" everyone said

"I get to drive right." Bella asked as she turned towards me looking at me questioningly

"Yes of course it your car what you think I wouldn't let you drive your own car.?" I told her walking to the passenger side of the car. Watching as she did the same but for the drivers

"No it's not that ok maybe a little of that because I'm human and can drive slow often times. I was just checking" she said sliding in the seat and buckling her seatbelt

"Bella I wouldn't take away the joy of you getting to drive your new car, plus you should know this car will go pretty fast with you realizing it." I told her as she backed out and headed towards Seattle.

"Well, I know this car won't drive like the truck that for sure. I do love it Edward thank you"

"Your welcome I'm glad you like it. It has everything you could possible want in it too heated seats, TVs in the head rests, navigational system, and on star. So if you should ever need help you can get it." I said smiling at her

"Yah you did get everything didn't you."

"Of course he did you think he wouldn't when it comes to you nothing is too much for his Bella." Jasper said leaning up to the front seats

"Shut up Jasper you're the same way with Alice so I wouldn't start." I told him turning to look at him.

"_Hey you don't hear me complaining do you now." _Alice's thoughts as I told jasper to shut it were true she didn't complain about being spoiled. We bickered back and forth for 5 minutes before Bella spoke.

"Now you two knock it off or I'm pulling this car over and we wont go anywhere at all today but back home." Bella said in a motherly voice that proved her point

"Ok, I'll behave if he will." jasper said looking at me

"Alright we'll behave, Bella." I told her bring up our hand to kiss hers. And listening to her heart race

"Ok then." she replied

"Way to go Bella I didn't know you had it in you" Alice said with a laugh to her voice.

"Bella I have another surprise for you." I told her looking at her

"What is it now the car is enough, Edward." She said with a sigh in her voice

"Well the reason the whole family came today isn't because we are going to museum."

"We're not then, where are we going?" she looked at me looking for answer then her eyes went back to the road.

"Now don't get upset but we are going on our yacht to enjoy the sun, relax and fish that's why the whole family came today."

"What no Edward me and the open water?" jasper sent calming waves to Bella

"Bella it will be ok I haven't seen you in any trouble we will all be there it will be fun and you know it" Alice said to Bella sitting forward toward the front.

"Your going to love it trust me I love it" jasper told her

"Bella we are going to have fun and you know it the yacht has everything so don't worry." I told her

"I know your right I just still worry you know me I don't do well just walking and now it's the open sea in a boat."

"Bella you should know this isn't a boat well you will just have to see for yourself in a few minutes." I told her

"Yah this is no boat trust us on that" jasper said leaning back into the seat with his head lying on headrest looking up at the roof of the car.

We pulled into the ferry, 5 minutes later, which was a surprise I thought it would at least take an hour with how Bella drives but when I looked down at the speedometer she was going 90 mph. when we got the ferry it took about 10 minutes to get the other side.

While on it Rosalie, Alice, Esme and Bella talked about what they were going to do on the yacht how they were going to lay out and enjoy the sun.

I talked with japer Emmett and Carlisle about the fishing that were going to do. I watched Bella talking with the girls of my family like she was part of it already; not like she was my girlfriend but as their sister and daughter. I loved how she did that I don't know how she did it.

"Edward, they will always be able to do that to you, son they are pure amazement," Carlisle said with his hand on my shoulder.

"She is dad I don't know how I left her like I did; then she just let me back In with out a second thought she amazes me dad every moment I'm with her." I told him looking at him.

"Edward, Esme does the same for me as do Rose and Alice for Emmett and jasper you can ask them yourself." He said with a truth to his voice Esme look to us at that moment and smiled she had heard what we talking about.

"Edward you should know that when Rosalie first said that she loved me I was awestruck. Hell I was Amazed when she Saved me, from the first look I she had given me, I was surprised she had chosen me of all people." Emmett said look at me at first then staring lovingly at Rosalie who look up at him with so much love in her eyes and blew a kiss to him over her shoulder, she then whisper I love you to him.

"When I first met Alice I knew she was special and not because of her beauty or her gift but because she saw the true me down inside the good me not the monster that I thought I was. She made me happy which was amazing because I hadn't been happy in 85 years." Jasper was smiling at Alice, she was staring straight into his eye smiling too you could she they love they shared and it was deep.

"You see Edward we all have that amazement for the women we love. It only gets deeper with time you will find that out; but for now just stay by her side enjoying every moment of it, because trust me you don't want to miss a moment of it. When you are away it will keep you where you truly belong next to their side." Carlisle told me. At this moment the women decided to come over to us, Esme wrapped her arms and kissed Carlisle.

I wrapped my arms around Bella and looked deep into her eyes then kissed her with so much love and passion. That when I pulled away I needed to breathe too, I placed my forehead on hers

"I love you more then you could ever imagine Bella" I whisper to her

"I love you just as much Edward" she said pulling away to look into my eyes it was time to get back to the cars at this point the ferry was soon to dock.

I got in the car along with Alice and jasper as son as we dock we made our way to Seattle we still had 20 minutes of drive left.

"Edward, do you know what you are going to say in you speech at graduation this week?" Bella asked as I was valedictorian and Alice was salutatorian.

"I have an idea because I have done this so many times but I may change it because things in my life have changed"

"_I'm guess Bella is the that change" _jasper thought

"_I have seen what you are going to say you do a very good job as always." _Alice thought

"You're going add something about us into" Bella said

"I was thinking about it you have changed my life you know that." I told her kissing her hand lightly and listened as her heart sped up when I did this and she blushed

"I love it when you do that" smiling at her

"Well I'm glad someone is" she replied

Alice and jasper just laughed at us

"You two are so mushy it makes me sick" jasper said clutching his throat and gagging

"Shut up jasper you do the same thing with Alice I just don't say anything" I told him

"We do not Edward" Alice and jasper replied at the same time

"Ok maybe not but your minds say different all the time it makes me sick" I told them

"Well then maybe you should keep out of your minds did you everything of that" Alice told me. Bella was laughing at this

"What are you laughing at" I asked

"You three it's funny and Alice has a point you should keep out of their minds" she said glancing at me. I just huffed at her

"Oh is Edward mad that I sided with his sister instead of him" Bella asked in voice that was babied

"No but I am a little upset that you just used a babied voice to talk to me last time I checked I was older than you"

"Oh come off it Edward I was only playing with you, what is the address to the marina so we can get to the yacht." Bella asked as we had just gotten to Seattle

"It's 2601 marina place" as she programmed it into the navigational system.

"You know you don't need that right you have us just to tell you when to turn" Alice told her

A few minutes later and hear the stupid navigational lady say right turn in 1.5 miles or left turn oh how that lady drove me nuts.

"_Shut that lady up already"_ japer thought the whole way to the marina

Bella I ask for my sanity and jasper that you never use that thing again with us in the car please." I asked as She Park the car next to Rosalie's.

"Ha-ha alright I wont sorry" I got out of car and ran to Bella side to open her door as she undid her seatbelt. I took her hand in mine and closed her door. She locked the car with the remote that was on the key ring.

"I think I'm loving that car more and more." I laughed as she said looking at the car with pure joy

"Why is that Bella" walking down the pier to the yacht

"Well with the truck I did have the remote lock and it didn't go very fast, plus my car is pretty and shiny." She said with a smile on her face

"Well I'm glad you like it and to think you didn't argue when I gave it to you"

"What I was I going to say Edward take it back to the dealership. I knew you wouldn't do that so I had no choice but to take it."

We got to the slip that had held the yacht. I watched as her face lit up as she saw just like the first time I brought her to my house.

"I take that look on your face that you like The Undead"

"The Undead?" she question looking at me as she stepped on to the yacht

"Yes that's the name of the yacht"

"I see, it's great, it's huge I don't think I have ever seen a boat this big before. But I guess I should have known that it would be."

"What do you mean you should have known?" I asked as we walked to the stairs to go up to the upper deck where the lounge area was and all my family so we could leave the slip

"well it would have to be huge you all like your privacy if you get what I mean, you would all want your own little space."

"Your right we do all want our own little space" I told her leading her over to the couch sit down on my lap

We sat there the whole family since all we had to was program where we wanted to go. The sky was starting to clear up as Alice said it would about noon.

"So are you excited about this week Bella" Esme asked

"Yah I am I'm excited that high school is finally over, but not so much about prom and the fact that Edward is giving me gifts everyday this week." When she talked about me giving her gifts everyday this week she looked at me with disbelief and a little what appeared to be anger

"I love you, Bella" I wrapped my arms around her trying to kiss up as much as possible and knowing she couldn't be mad at me for long

"I love you too Edward" she leaned her head on my shoulder and looked up at the sky. As she did this I kissed her neck, I also ran my nose up and down it inhaling her wonderful scent of freesias. As I did so her heart started to race.

"_Oh those two are so cute together I'm so glad he finally found his other half, now he just like the rest of us completely happy" _Esme thoughts were always so happy when she sees me just touch Bella

"I am mom I completely am" I respond to her thoughts

"I'm happy for you Edward I'm really am" Esme said snuggly in closer to Carlisle.

My whole family was happy and so was I, I had Bella in my life I wanted to marry her and I was going to change at the end of the week everything was good.

"I think was should all change out of these clothes and into suits we will be anchoring in 5 minutes and before you say I don't have one you do, Bella" Alice said

"I should have known, knowing you wouldn't miss a chance to buy me clothes" Bella said with a hit of dreaded

"It will be alright Bella it's just a suit they are not going to play Barbie today." I told her kissing her forehead then her lips gently. We got up and headed to the bedrooms to change Alice and Bella went to her room and I went to mine to change into my suit which Alice had bought for me. It was blue plaid and went to my knees. I loved the color of this suit it reminded me of the day I took Bella to out to eat for the first time the little Italian restaurant.

I went to the second deck where Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper, Carlisle and Esme were all relaxing in the hot tub; jasper and I were waiting for Alice and Bella to join us. I sat next to the hot tub

It was strange to see my family show so much skin we were all going to glow in the sun. that's why when we did use the yacht we had to go out far enough for no one could see us. My family was having fun and I was wondering what was taking Bella so long.

At this Bella walked out of the yacht and onto the deck were everyone was waiting.

"WOOW! You look amazing have I told you that" I told her as she stepped out in a navy halter blue bikini that reminded me a little of a school girl uniform but she looked so good that I wanted to run her to my room and never come out again.

"_Dam, Bella actually has a figure who would have thought" _Emmett thought at this I gave a stern look that said you better shut it or I will shut it for you.

"_Sorry Edward I didn't mean it like that"_Emmett thought while I bore my eyes into him

"Yes you have told me that. And thank you" Bella said with a red blush on her face. I got up and went to her and placed my hand on her cheek and kissed her long and deep. I pulled away from her and watched as she took deep breaths, her eyes go back to their clear state and the dazzle wear off. I took her hand and went to the hot up.

"Wait I have take this cover off I'm not going to get it ruined" I watched as she walked to the couch; just as I slipped into the hot tub. She took off her skirt then placed it on the couch. I stared at her the whole time I couldn't keep my eyes off her she looked to good to be true.

I noticed as she took off the cover the bottom of her bikini had the word juicy across her butt. She walked back to the hot tub, she slipped into the water I pulled her towards me and sat her in my lap

"I think you are Bella" I said to her in her ear

"What oh you saw what my suit said" said taking a big sigh and blushed bright red

"See Bella I told you it would get a good response from Edward" Alice told Bella

Everyone just look confused.

"Can I clue them in?" asking her she nodded her head "Bella's bathing suit bottoms have the word juicy on the back" "OOOH ok" everyone said in unison we sat there relaxing and chatting about the last trip we took the yacht out.

­­­­­­­­­­­"Well the anchor has been dropped so now we can do as we please I'm going to do some fishing are you boys going to join me?" Carlisle said getting out of the hot tub, then grabbed a towel of dry off with

"Yah we will join you this way the girls can have some time together to chat." Jasper said stand up and grabbing towel and wrapped it around his waist along, Emmett followed suit they both kissed their wives

"Have fun I love you" I said

"I will you have fun too I love you too" Bella replied I kissed her and then got out of the hot tub and grabbed a towel

I left Bella and went to the first deck where stepped aboard and grab a fishing poles and put it in the water; a few hours went bye and Emmett and I were the only one who had caught anything. The whole time we talked about my changing Bella was going to change everything for me. I told them that she already had when she stepped into that biology room that day in January.

As it started to get later in the night so we decided to go back to the girls. As I got to Bella she was laying on a lounger; no longer in a bathing suit she had changed back into her clothes. she was talking to Alice about the dress that she was going to forced into for graduation and Prom.

I went to her and sat on the side of her on the lounge chair "hi there stranger did you have fun with the girls?"

"Hi I did have fun, did you catch anything"

"Yes I did, but I miss you terribly," I kissed her and then pulled way so she could breathe "Come with me there is something I want to show you" I stood and held out my hand to her so I could help her up. She took my hand and I helped her to her feet I then grabbed a throw blanket so she wouldn't freeze as it would get could.

"Ok Edward where are we going." She asked as I led her to the back of the yacht so that we could climb to the 3 story where were early this morning.

"You see and I know you will like it." I told her with and squeeze her hand in reassurance I led her to the back of the boat and sat down on the ledge. She sat next me her hand in mine. I Wrapped her in the blanket so she would get cold.

The sun was just going down; I wanted to share the moment with Bella. The sun appeared as if in was dipping into the ocean. The sky was filled with oranges and pinks that just filled the sky.

"Its beautiful, thank you Edward for today it's exactly what I needed"

"Your welcome and your beautiful nothing can compare to that you know that my love" I turned to her and kissed her lovingly with passion. She had hands in my hair and I had one in her hair and the other one wrapped around her waist. I had to pull away so she could breathe Turns out so did too. I then wrap her up in my arms; she leaned her against my chest.

"I love you Edward more than you could know; I don't even think the word love is enough to express what I feel for you"

"I love you too my angel, love doesn't cover how I feel for you either it seems inadequate"

We stayed like that as the sun went down and the yacht headed back to the marina. I held Bella in my arms the whole time. I hummed her lullaby to her while I held her close in my arms she fell asleep in them so peacefully she truly was an angel she looked like one in that moment.

I sat there with her in my arms till we got to the marina I didn't want to wake her. I picked her up and carried her off the boat to her car. She started to stir as I was heading to her car

"Edward where are we?" she asked her eyes started to slowly open.

"Were at the marina honey go back to sleep don't worry." I told her as I kissed her forehead

Alice held open the passenger door so I could set in the seat. "thank you Alice do you have the car keys" I asked her after closing the door.

"Here you are, we are riding with Rosalie and Emmett home there is a bag in the back seat for you." Alice said then handed me the keys

"Thanks Alice see you later ok."

"Yeah" and with that I left Seattle and headed to Bella's house she was fast asleep in the seat.

"Yes Edward I will" she was sleep talking again. It had to be about my prosing to her ok I will take that as my sign to ask her but the question now is when I should do it. Maybe I could do it at the party that Alice was throwing or I could do it tomorrow as part of her surprise, I was going have to think about this some more. There was always me just asked her what she was dreaming of and telling her what she was saying.

By this time I was at Bella's house I took her in the house, as Charlie wasn't home he was working late from the looks of it. I carried her in the house and up to her room.

"Bella, honey I hate to wake you; but you need to change your clothes into pajamas."

"Ok Edward" she started to get up but then she started to fall over.

"Honey never mind its ok I will call Alice to change you"

"No Edward don't call her just give me my clothes and turn around" I then handed her pajamas and turned around I heard her moan; then saw a shirt be thrown toward the hamper, then a bra and pants they all landed on the floor nowhere near the hamper.

"Ok done." I went to her and laid next to her

"Go back to sleep my angel I love you"

"I love you" with that she drifted back to sleep. I drifted back into thinking what I should do about Bella and my proposing to her this week or later.

I think will……

_**A/n: I want to thank my good friend booky for her help. You friendship means the world. Also to the people who reviewed my story thank you. If you want to see pictures of the yacht or what the family was wearing go to my page there are links to see all the pictures also please review it helps me know that you want to see the next chapter that I'm not just wasting my time**_


	3. Tuesday

**Tuesday**

Thank you to all that reviewed last time. Also we all know that I am not Stephanie Meyer.

* * *

I think I will…….

Do I'm going to make that big leap and ask her to marry me. Two nights in a row of her saying yes I have to do it. It's a sign I have to take the chance. Now the only question was when I ask her. Do It at the party that Alice is giving or do it when it just the two of us.

I think my best bet is to do it when it is the just the two of us that way if she does say no then I wont have my pride hurt along with my feelings if my family see this.

Sure enough if Emmett or jasper saw it and she said no they would laugh at me for it but I also know that they would feel bad for me too.

It was time for Bella to get up.

I kissed her shoulder. "Baby its time to get up" I trailed my kisses from her shoulder to her neck then her cheek. I watched as a smile spread across her lips.

"Morning, do we have to go today?" she asked stretching out.

"Yes we do unfortunately we do"

"Alright then I need a human moment."

"Ok I will go make you some breakfast while you get ready." I kissed her lips gently with love then watched her get up and grab her toiletry bag and clothes to wear to school she then went to the restroom to get ready for the day.

I laid there on Bella's bed listening to the water run I then got up walked to the kitchen to fix Bella breakfast. I watched my angel come down the stairs.

I made Bella a cheese omelet for breakfast and had a glass of juice for her ready.

I watched her come down the stairs towards me. Almost tripping on the rug in the kitchen

Thank you Edward," she said smiling and cutting into the omelet

"Your welcome honey" I watched her eat her food with such enjoyment I love watching her doing anything it made me happy to just watch her.

When she finished she got up and placed her plate in the sink and rinsed off

"Edward, are you going to get the car we have to go?"

"No, because you are driving us to school today; so Alice is driving the Volvo"

"You let Alice drive the Volvo are you feeling ok," she asked placing her hand on my forehead

"I'm fine she is driving the Volvo because she is leaving after school today to work on a project" as I pulled her hand from my forehead and I kissed her palm

"Oh ok well then we should go" she then walked towards the door and grabbed her purse and keys.

I open the door for her and waited for her to lock the door. As she was walking to the car she tripped on the gravel in the driveway. I raced to her and caught her in my arms before her face could smash into the ground.

"Thank you Edward that's all I need is to have a broken nose for graduation." She said as I placed her on her feet

"Your welcome angel I wouldn't want that for you either."

I got in the car and watched as Bella slide in and buckle her seat belt. The only reason we were going to school was for us to pick up your caps and gowns for graduation; that and the teachers where just going to tells us the rules and procedures. Tomorrow was the actually practice and Thursday too.

When we pulled into the parking lot Bella parked next to the Volvo. Once she was parked Newton, Jessica, Lauren, Angela and a whole lot of other student came up to Bella's Bmw, to check it out. She stepped out and was greeted by them I went and stood behind Bella with my arms wrapped around her

"Wow Bella is that your Car?" Newton asked

"Yes it is Edward bought it for me as a graduation gift." Bella said

"_What's the big deal it's just a car."_ Lauren thought

"You're so lucky, I wish someone would buy me a new car" Jessica said

"I am lucky, we should go inside" Bella said looking at me then locking the car with the remote

I took her hand and started towards the school. As we walked in the cafeteria, Alice came over and gave Bella a hug.

"So did you have fun yesterday Bella?" Alice asked

"Of course I did it was nice to relax and get away for awhile" Bella said sitting down at the table and me next to her

"So we can go out in the yacht more often then" I asked Bella

"I guess but I don't think you need the yacht just for the two of us" Bella said

"Of I want planning on the family one I was planning mine." I told her

"Oh, of course you were." She said

"She has you pegged Edward" Alice said laughing

"Shut it Alice"

"Ha-ha" Bella was laughing

"What are you laughing at missy" I then started to tickle her

"Edward…ha-ha… stop… can't … breathe...Ha-ha" I stopped only because unlike me she needed to breathe

"Ok but only because you cant breathe and that they're starting"

"Ok, so as soon as we are down we will hand out the caps and gowns; but till then we are going to have to see if you are all here. As it is mandatory that you show up to this in order for you walk at graduation." Said Mr. Banner the biology teacher

Two hours later of hear all the boring rules and what was going to go on this week who was valvictorian and salutatorian.

After that I got up and help Bella stand to her feet also; So that we could get your cap and gowns. All had to get in line according to our last name so I had to leave Bella to go to mine line. I stood in line with Alice waiting for coach clap to get to me

"So you're going to asked her today?" Alice asked

"Yes I just can't tempted it any more it's a sign." I said turning toward her

"Well I wish you luck Edward"

"You're not going to tell if she says yes or not are you?"

"Nope you just have to experience this one on your own like everyone else does"

"You know I love you but sometime you just suck" I told her

"Oh I love you too Edward" she then stuck her tongue out at me

"Ha-ha sometime you act just like a five year old"

"Well sometime you just have too" Alice said

"Cullen, aha here both of you go" coach clap said then handed both Alice and I our packages that held our caps and gowns

I looked over to Bella sitting at a table with Angela they were talking about what we had done yesterday, how I had given her the bmw and the bracelet.

So he surprised by just showing up with the car in your driveway how romantic is that." Angela said

Yah it was I was speechless, then we went on the ocean just the family and me it was great." Bella said looking over to me smiling

"It sounds like it, oh here he comes" as I was walking towards them

"Hi honey" then kissed her

"Hi Angela" I said to Angela

"Hi Edward well I'm going to go all talk to later"

"Ok talk to you later Angela" Bella said as Angela stood and left

"So we can go whenever you are ready we have the rest of the day." Bella said standing

"Ok why do we go to my house then I will take you out to lunch, how does that sound?"

"Ok that sounds good to me." Bella said as we left the school towards her car and got in

As Bella drove to my house ours hands intertwined. We didn't have to talk about anything just being with each other was enough.

As I we reached my house I got out and ran to Bella's side of the car so that I could hold her hand while we went the house.

Emmett and Jasper were both playing halo 2 from the looks of it jasper was winning.

"Hey guys what are you doing here, I thought you guys had school?" Emmett asked

"we got out early, and I live here so." I told them with Bella laughing behind me as I told Emmett I lived her

Ok if you need us we will be in my room." With that said I picked Bella up in my arms bridal style and headed toward my room

"Edward put me down right now you know I hate this"

"Yes I do know that, put you my dear are far to slow."

At that moment I set her down on my couch we both laid there listening to music and talking about nothing and everything all at the same time.

Bella are you hungry?"

Yah I kind of am"

Ok so let's go, get you some lunch"

Ok that sounds good."

I got up and grabbed Bella's hand in mine and started down the stairs toward towards her car.

"May I drive?"

"Yes here are the keys."

"Thank you". And then I kissed her as she handed me the keys

I took her to Port Angeles and ate at a drive in type of restaurant. I had offered to take her somewhere more elegant but Bella being Bella she refused saying that it wasn't necessary. That all she wanted was to sit, relax, eat and be with me

After Bella was done eating we went to her house to watch movies together at her house. We sat together watching the notebook. Through out the movie I watched Bella and thought about my gift for Bella.

Today I was giving her, a key to my house well one of them. I had asked Charlie a couple weeks ago if Bella if he would allow Bella to move in with me.

Flash back

"_Hello Mr. Swan?" I asked Charlie as I stood in his doorway Bella was with Alice shopping for a graduation dress._

"_Hello Edward Bella isn't here." He had a hint of dread that I was there_

"_Oh I know sir I was hoping that I may speak with you?" as I said this he thoughts were "Oh great what does he want"._

"_All right Edward come in" as he open the door wider to let me in I sat on the couch and he sat in his chair._

Well what did you want to talk to me about Edward?"

"Well Sir I know that you do not like that I'm with you daughter." "that's an understatement"

Yes that's true Edward but only because I don't want to see Bella go through that hurt again"

I know that sir and I want to explain some things if that's alright"

Yes go on please"

When I was gone from Bella I was just like her it hurt to just go on everyday. That often times I didn't she was better at surviving that me. I was wreck I didn't talk to anyone or had anything to with them. That's the reason Bella and Alice came to L.A. to see me. Alice saw that she was the same way and from what you told her." Ok I knew that most of that was a lie, but I want Charlie to say yes to what I was going to ask him.

"I see Edward, I am sorry for the way I have been acting toward you I did not know the whole story." _Wow I wish I had known sooner._

"Sir that wasn't the only reason I was here. I talk about Bella moving in with me if that's ok."

"Edward as much as I would love to tell you yes it not my decision to make its Bella's. I will respect her decision if she said yes because I now know the truth."

"Thank you, sir" _I feel really old right now._

"Edward will you stop calling me Sir it's making me feel really old."

"Of course Charlie and thank you for taking the time to listen to what I had to say."

flashback ends

Charlie was coming home and the movie was just over so I had made the decision to go home.

Bella I have to go honey Charlie should be home soon."

"Ok, I should start dinner. I'll see you later."

"Yes you will I love you" I got up and so did she and walked to the door so that I could leave.

"I love you too." I then kissed her lovingly before I ran home.

When I got home I ran up to my room. Alice was in their waiting for me

"Hey so you are going to do it tonight?"

"Yes, do you happen to know what she says?"

"Yes but I am not going to tell you, sorry"

"Fine how did everything go today?"

"Everything is set for the party, Dj, caterers, decorations, its all set don't worry."

"Ok I wasn't I know you have it handled"

"I should go" I then grabbed the box that held the key, and all the stuff I needed to propose to Bella.

I got to her house before she was done washing dishes I knew that as soon as she was done she would come up to her room. I waited in her room and hid a stuff lamb and the gift away so Bella would think it was just me.

I laid their on her bed waiting for her listening as she spent a little time with her dad before she was turning in for the night. I heard as she climbed each step to. Then she opened the door, seeing that I was just laying there waiting for her.

"Oh how I missed you" as she walked over to me and curled up in my arms

"I missed you too" then kissed her with need (I needed her bad, I needed her to say yes tonight.)

We laid there for awhile till she decided to take her human moment and I waited

When she turned the faucet off, I grabbed the gift. I placed the gift on her bed so that she could see it when she opened the door and waited in the rocking chair waiting for her to comeback.

When she entered the room she paused and looked over to see me staring at her waiting for her to react. She closed the door behind her grabbed the gift off her bed sat down.

"I take it that today I wasn't going to get lucky; I was hoping that you would have forgotten to give me a gift."

"Bella you should now I don't forget, now open it please."

"Ok Edward relax it's just a simple gift." As she started to undo the bow and then took of the lid to the box to uncover a simple key that she had no idea what it went to.

"It's a key? Why a key?" she asked looking puzzled at it then me.

"Well, Bella it's a key to my house"

"Why would I need a key to your house Edward I don't live there?"

"Well that's why I'm giving you the key, Bella will you move in with me and my family?"

"You want me to move in with you, what about Charlie?"

"Yes Bella that's why I gave you a key as your gift, and as far a Charlie is concerned as along as your ok with it."

'Wait but how did you get him to say yes and when?"

"Well I told him the truth about the slip time we had when you and Alice went shopping a couple weeks ago."

"Oh, ok"

"Bella you didn't answer me yes or no?"

"Edward of course I will move in with you I can't wait, when?"

"Tomorrow you don't need to pack anything now or tomorrow Emmett, jasper and Rosalie are going to take care of it."

I kissed her then I could no longer stand not to I wanted her really bad she was going to move in with me; and with hope in a few minute she would say yes. I pulled away and held her to my chest as she rested her head on my chest breathing in my scent like I did hers.

"Bella I have another gift for you".

"What is it Edward?"

she looked up at me, I set her in the pillows against the headboard I got up and went grabbed the lamb which had tied around it's neck the engagement ring, I walked back over to her and sat on the edge of the bed untying the ring then handing her the lamb. Then turned to her so I could face her before she could say anything I put my finger to her lips.

"Bella before I give you the rest of it to you I want you to know that I love you, wait that's not enough love doesn't fit how I feel about you. There are moments in time where I wonder how can you love me? How I did get lucky enough for her to set on eyes on me? Bella honey you said that you weren't worthy of me but in truth it is me that is not worthy of you. You are angel that was sent down to for some reason I don't know the reason why god sent you to me, but I'm not for one moment letting you go, So Bella I am asking you will you marry me? I then got down on one knee. Holding out the ring to her

She started to cry, I waited for her answer she then nodded her head yes feverishly.

"Bella was that a yes that I saw you nod?"

"Yes, Mr. Cullen I will marry you" holding out her hand so I could the ring on her finger

"Oh Bella thank you, thank you" at that point I was kissing her lips madly and holding her in my arms we were like that for some time.

Bella then yawned showing that she was tired

"I think you need some sleep honey I do not my want fiancée' all tired tomorrow we have plans for after graduation practice."

"I'm ok Edwward" when she was saying my name she decide to yawn. I pulled the cover up so she could slide into them to lie down

"It ok honey, go to sleep I love you". I placed the lamb in her arms and I hummed her lullaby to her.

I daydreamed of Bella in a white gown walking down the aisle beautiful beyond all imagination

"I do forever" Bella was dreaming of our wedding apparently just like I was

Well it was midnight a beginning of a new day and at great one Bella was my fiancée.

* * *

If you want to see pictures for this chapter go to my profile page. Please Review also I know my grammar is not the best. At this point I don't care I just want to write my ideas down before they leave me head. I will fix my grammar, all my mistakes at the end. REVIEW IF YOU WANT MORE IM SERIOUS IT WILL HELP ME WRITE I have a total of 674 hits but only 11 reviews 


	4. Wednesday

Wednesday

"Honey its time to get up," I told her as I planted kisses on her lips and neck

"Umm, I don't wanna" I laughed at that

"Come on honey we have graduation practice today " I told her kissing her lips

"Ok, but I need my human moment" she said stretching out then getting up out of bed to grab her clothes

"You do that and I will fix you breakfast, ok" I told her as she started to leave to the bathroom

I walked down to the kitchen to fix her a bagel with cream cheese and a glass of juice.

Bella came down as I was setting the food on the table for her to eat.

"Thank you Edward" then she kissed me with love.

"Your welcome honey" I watched her eat her bagel when she was finished I cleaned up for her. When I looked over to her she was staring at her ring.

"Ready"

"For school yes, for Alice no" I had to laugh I knew what she meant. Alice was going to bombard my Bella with questions and ideas for the wedding

"It will be ok I will be there with you" I told her as we walk out towards her car. Bella locked up the house and got in her car

"Edward I think we should keep the wedding simple"

"That's fine Bella what ever you want."

"Alright well I would like it just the family yours my mom, dad and Angela that's it in the meadow."

"I like that the people that mean something to you in the place that means something to us" I told her kissing her hand

"Ok now the only Question is when?"

"How long do you want to wait a year a couple of months?" by this time we had reached the school and Alice was waiting with my car. As soon as Bella parked the car Alice bounded over. As soon as Bella stepped out Alice wrapped her up in a hug.

"Oh Bella welcome to the family, let me see how did he do?" as Alice grabbed Bella's hand to look at the ring, "_wow Edward you did nice"_

"Thank you, I think he did great its perfect a little big but perfect" as she said that it was perfect she looked over her shoulder to me

"Well if you ask me its not big enough I could have gone bigger but I thought that this fit you perfectly." I told her as I wrapped her up in my arms then I kissed her cheek

"So lets discuss wedding plans" Alice while we started to walk towards the gym

"Edward and I already started to talk about plans"

"Really and what are they so far?" Alice asked

"Well Bella and I decide that it will just be an inmate wedding in the meadow "

"I know what its going to look like so I will help you plan but for now lets get to the gym" Alice said

When we got to the gym we sat with Angela. The whole practice thing was ridiculous. We were organized according our last names Alice and I had the first seats because of us being the top students. The whole practice took 3 hours so Bella had to be hungry.

"Edward I have more Party planning to do; plus I have to finish up what I was working on at home for you. So I will see you later tonight with Bella ok" Alice said shaking me out of my deep thought

"Aright Alice thank you so much for helping me out on that"

"No problem see you at home"

"I'll see you at home"

I walked over to where she was sitting with Angela. They were both in deep conversation

"_Wow Edward knows how to shop."_

"Hi honey," I said to her as I wrapped my arms around her waist, kissing her cheek.

"Well hello to you too."

"What are you two talking about?"

"Well I was telling Bella how lucky she is, by the way that was romantic how you propose to her" Angela replied

"I wish I get to have a proposal like that one day" 

"Thank you Angela, but I am the lucky one," I told Angela

"Edward we are both lucky ok what we have is true" Bella

"Ok I will agree to disagree with you on the topic" I told her trailing my nose along her neck

" You two are funny you know that you were made for each other" Angela said with an angelic tone in her voice.

"Thanks, if you don't mind Angela, I am going to steal my fiancée away from you because I have a Surprise for you that needs to be fulfilled." I said standing up

"No Edward no more surprises, you know how I feel about them." Bella whined standing up and turning to look at me

"Ha ha of course you can I have to go anyway I need to get a dress for graduation" Angela stood when Bella did and started to walk towards the parking lot

"Thanks Angela we will see you tomorrow." I told her walking towards Bella's car

"Bye Angela" Bella said trailing after me

"Baby can I have the keys to the car?" I asked as we were at the car

"Yes, you can since you asked but you have to tell me where we are going"

"We are going to get you some lunch" I told her not giving her the whole true of where we where going today

"Ok here you go but be easy," she said handing over the keys to her car as she stepped into the passenger seat of the car, I ran over to the driver side of the car and got in.

"When do you want to get married?" I asked Bella as we headed to Seattle

"Summer will be here soon the meadow will be nice, warm"

"Ok summer it is, how about august 19 that gives us almost 2 months."

"That sounds good, plus it works it just before we leave for college, ok so we will get married on August 19,how about we have the ceremony at twilight, we could put lighting in the trees for the reception."

"I like that Bella it sounds great, anything you want for your wedding you can have."

"Edward it's our wedding not just mine"

"You're right its is our wedding and I cant wait to see you at it." I told her taking her hand and kissing it.

"So where are you taking me exactly, Edward"

"Well we are going to Seattle to get your surprise today and so I can finish yesterdays surprise."

"You know I don't like surprises plus it involves you spending money on me which just adds to my distaste for the whole thing."

"I know you don't Bella but have you ever not liked a surprise I have given you or something I have spent money on yet?" I said looking to her

"Well there was the whole prom surprise last year that I didn't like."

"You did have fun didn't you though?"

"Yes I did, but I still don't like you spending money on me"

"Well I know you don't but its not going to stop me from doing so anything in the near future."

"Ugh lets change the subject, you know we have to get my mother today right"

"Yes I know that is also why we are going to Seattle to get your mother."

"What are we going to tell her?"

"You mean about you and me being engage or about you moving in with my family?"

"Both she is definitely not going to be happy that we are getting married much less that I moving in with my fiancé,"

"Well I think you should tell her we are moving in first then go into that we are engaged and we explain to her why we want to get married how we love each beyond all point of measure."

"I think that will work if not then we are in trouble but I don't care also long as you are by my side the whole time I can take anything she can throw my way, plus I am going to ask Alice when we get home if it will go ok."

"I stand by you for anything Bella you couldn't get me to leave you side for this, plus I was planning to ask Alice about this when we got home."

"Where is Alice? I didn't see her when we left"

"She is at home with jasper, they are working on a couple of projects" I told her as we reached Seattle

"What would you like to eat for lunch?"

"Chipotle Edward that sounds really good right now"

"Ok Chipotle it is" at that I drove to the only Chipotle in town, where Bella got a chicken burrito. I then took her to where we could get her surprise.

"Edward why are we at a furniture store?" Bella asked as we pulled up

"We are here because this is your gift for the day, is new bedroom furniture you get to pick it out anything you want."

"You mean to tell me that I get to choose the bed that goes in your room" I then got out the car as she was unbuckling her seat and went to her side of the car

"Correction our room you are moving in remember plus we are engaged that means what is mine is yours." Told her as I open her door so she could get out.

"Alright, well then I better get looking then," she said taking my hand, as we walked to the doors of the store

"Yes you need to get started don't worry about anything other than is it what you want ok" I told her walking into the store

"Alright I think I can do that." She said as we walked around looking at all the different types of furniture. 15 minutes of looking around

"I like this one its perfect I like the scroll work." Pointing out the scroll on the frame of the bed

"I like it too it will go great in the room" I then got a sales associate and purchased the furniture with Bella sitting by my side

"Would you like it delivered to your home, sir" asked the sales lady

"_I will take it over to his house personally"_

"No that wont be necessary someone by the name of Emmett will be coming to pick it up for me thank you" with that said I got up out the chair and left with Bella in tow.

"Emmett is coming to get it why?" Bella asked as I opened the door to the store as we left.

"Well he is coming to get because I would like it all home when we get there and set up so we don't have to do late at night." I told her was I opened the door for her to get in.

Then ran and got in myself

"Ok that make sense what time is it we have to get my mom at 3:30

"Well it's about 12:30, so how about we go home. We could tell the family about the engagement, get cleaned, up go talk to your dad tell him your moving out today and if you want about he engagement."

"Ok that sounds great we should tell Charlie about just getting married Renee is going to go off on him we should a least we could do." We then made the trip back home I held her hand the whole way I could tell she was nervous about telling Charlie she was moving out and that she was marrying me.

"It will be ok honey I will be right by your side the whole time." I told her as I gave her a hand a gentle squeeze

30 minutes later I pulled up my house since all of Bella's belongs where here.

"You ready?" I asked as I parked the car I then went to her side of the car and open her door.

"Yes, I am ready to tell your family its mine that I'm more hesitant about" she said as she got out of the car. I held her hand as we walked up to the house and opened the door for Bella.

"Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper, Alice, Carlisle, Esme can we see you in the living room please" I called

"What's up Edward" Emmett asked as Bella and I stepped into the living room

"I will tell you when everyone is here," I told him sitting in the chair pulled Bella onto my lap. With that everyone then came into the living room and sat down.

"Edward what's going on?" Carlisle thoughts asked 

"_Is everything ok Edward?" Esme thoughts asked_

"Everything is fine guys in fact everything is great," I told my family

"So what's this all about Edward?" Carlisle asked

"Do you want to tell them or shall I?" I asked Bella everyone was staring at us

"I can do it, well if you all don't know Edward asked me to move in, but that not why we ask to speak to you all" Bella said

"Ok this is getting old just tell us what's going on you two" Rosalie said impatiently

"Edward asked me to marry him again last night; and I said yes" Bella said with excitement and a smile, hold out her hand showing everyone the ring. At that everyone except Alice

"Oh congratulations you two" Esme said standing up to come hug Bella and me. Bella stood as Esme approached and hugged her. I stood up as well

"Congratulations Edward, you and Bella will be happy together." Carlisle said

"Dude finally, congrats I am happy for you" Emmett said patting me on the back

"Thanks also could you do something for me could you go to Seattle and pick up the furniture I bought today"

"Yah I was going to do in an hour Alice already told me about it."

"Thanks Emmett"

"Edward you two are going two are perfect for each other, I wish you all the happiness" Jasper congratulated me

I then looked towards Bella who was also being congratulated by Rosalie and Esme. Rosalie was looking at her ring when she spoke to me with her thoughts

"_Edward I am happy for you and Bella, you two were made for each other. I see why you love her so much she great."_

I then walked over toward Rosalie and hugged her "Thank you Rosalie that means a lot coming from you"

"Your welcome Edward I wish you all the luck anyone can have." Rosalie said before going to Emmett side

"Edward it thought you weren't going to ask Bella for awhile what made you change your mind?" Esme asked

"Well I wasn't, that's is until I heard Bella talk in her sleep she said yes Edward I will she did it two night in a row I knew it was faiths way of say to ask her so I did, the question to be asking is why Bella said yes, not why I asked her?" when I asked this Bella eyes went toward the floor. As she sat on the couch, I sat next to her and pulled her to my lap so I could hold her in my arms.

"I was wondering that myself Bella you were so adamant on wait to marry Edward why did you change your mind?" Alice asked

"I have wanted to say yes to Edwards proposal for sometime I just need time to think about it. I realized that I wasn't like my parents, I wouldn't leave like my mom did, and Edward wouldn't do that again. Plus it's my time for happiness I have that with Edward I don't want anything but that." Bella then looked deep into my eyes as she said that she wanted happiness

"I want that too honey I wont ever leave you again I would kill me to do so." I told her then kissed her sweetly

"You have no worries of him leaving again I would kill him myself along with everyone else just because he thought about doing so again." When Alice said this everyone nodded their heads

"I wouldn't hesitate to do so Edward if you thought about it" Emmett thought 

"Ok so when are you two going to get married and where?" Rosalie asked changing the topic to something happier

"We have talked about it we are getting married on august 19 in the meadow. We just want all of you, my parents and Angela at twilight" Bella told them

"Oh that sounds great you two" Esme said

"Honey we need to change we still have to go talk to your dad then pick up your mom." I told her so we could get going

"Bella your things are in my room I'll help you change." Alice said standing up and grabbing Bella hand dragging up to go to her room

"Alice Please no Guinea pig Barbie today" Bella whined as she was being tugged up the stairs. Emmett was busting up laughing at that.

"It will be fine Bella I am not playing Guinea pig Barbie today"

"_The only reason is because I get to tomorrow and Friday" Alice thought_

I left for my room to see how it was going since Alice was redecorating it for me. Slice had the walls painted in a blue but the ceiling was amazing Alice had it painted like the sky after the sun goes down, so it look as if the room was twilight. It was perfect Bella would love it, I loved it was perfect it fit us.

I showered and changed by the time I was done I heard Alice Rosalie and Bella discussing wedding plans downstairs.

"So you want the reception at night in the meadow?" Rosalie asked

"Yes I was think that we could have candles on the tables lights in the trees so it would be romantic." At this I left my room if they continued on this we would never tell her father

"Ok what are your color choices?" Rosalie asked

"I was thinking maybe a blue and a brown. There the colors Edward and I both love" Bella told them with a grin

"I like those they are great and simple." I walked up to Bella who was sitting on the couch facing away from me and wrapped my arms around her shoulders

"Bella baby are you ready? We should go your mom will be here soon" kissing her cheek and neck.

"Yes I am ready to go" Bella replied as I was kissing her neck and grazing my nose against it also. I slight shiver ran up she back as I did so.

"Oh Alice I almost forgot to ask you how will it go with my mom is she going to freak out over this?" Bella asked

"Well she is going to freak out on the fact that your dad let you move in here, she is going to yell that you are going to marry Edward after he left you. She will yell about how your not marrying him; but after you show her that you two are not giving each other up she will see that she can't stop you."

"Thanks Alice that makes me feel a little better about telling her."

"Lets go honey, got get the show on the road" I said grabbing her hand as she stood up from the couch.

After we pilled in the car we drove to the police stations since Charlie was still at work. After all it was only 2 in the afternoon. Bella unbuckled her seatbelt as I got out of the car and went to her side of the car to open her door. I took her hand as she stepped out of the car; we walked hand in hand towards the door I opened it for being a gentlemen.

"Hello is there anything I can help you with?" asked the receptionist

"_Ouch he is hot, ill help him in a heart beat." _Her thought were vulgar I tuned out her thoughts when I knew they were going to go south. I place my arm around Bella's waist to show her I was taken.

"Yes I am looking for Chief Swan I need to speak with him I am his daughter." Bella told her

"Oh alright yes he talks about you a lot I'm Laurie, it's nice to meet you finally he should be in his office you both can go back."

At that we went back to Charlie's office the door was open. Bella knock getting his attention from the paperwork it look like he was doing.

"Oh Bella I didn't think I would see you till later. What are you two doing here?" Charlie asked as we stepped in to take a seat.

"Well we need to talk to you dad." Bella said taking my hand in hers

"Ok what is it Bells?" Charlie's asked with a worried look on his face

"_Oh I hope its nothing bad I don't know if I can take that_" Charlie thought

"Well I am moving in with Edward dad."

"So you said yes to his asking, when after you graduate?"

"No today all my stuff is moved out, but that's not the only thing"

"All your stuff is moved out already, what about your mother she is coming her in a hour, what are you going to do about her? Wait what do you mean by that's not the only thing?" Charlie asked slightly angry Bella looked to me. In her eyes she was asking me to tell him that we were engaged

"Let her not be pregnant that's all we need right now" Charlie thought 

"Charlie sir, I have asked Bella to marry me and she said yes." I explained

"You asked my daughter to marry you, and she said yes well I don't know what to say. Do you love her and promise not to leave her?"

"Yes I do, sir I love her more than I ever thought possible. It hurts to be away from her sir so I can never leave her I don't ever want to leave her."

"_He loves her, just as much as I loved Renee"_ Charlie thoughts were true I did love her

"Well I know how much Bella loves you I give you my blessing, I hope you two are happy together." Charlie looked over to Bella as he gave his blessing then got up out of his chair to hug Bella

"Thank you dad it means a lot to me that you approve" Bella said as she was hugging her dad

"Thank you sir I promise to keep your daughter happy" I told him shaking his hand

"Edward I thought I told you call me Charlie I can see you make her happy and that's all I ask of you"

"Bella you should go get your mother she will be her soon, also you are telling her that you have moved out and are engaged, where is she staying?"

"_She is going to throw a fit there is now way I will be put through that" Charlie_

"We are leaving now dad, I was planning to tell her tonight Edward is taking us out to dinner, she staying at your house since my room is now free." Bella told him

"Alright I will see you later then"

"Bye dad and thank you" Bella then hugged her dad

"Good bye Charlie" I told him then shook his hand before we left

We drove to the airport in Seattle to pick up Renee. We had to wait about 15 for her plane to land. I sat with Bella I saw that she was tense.

"Honey its ok it will be fine I will be with you the whole time"

"I know but still I know she is going to freak out" Bella face held some sadness to it

"I love you Bella, just remember she can spilt us up I wont let her" I told her

"I love you too Edward I wont let her take me from you" Bella said before I kissed her.

After a few minutes of waiting in the baggage claim for her mom Bella spotted her.

"Renee!! Over here" Bella yelled getting her mother attention

Oh Bella honey, there you are?" Renee then came running over towards us hugging Bella

"Oh honey, I see you brought Edward with you" Renee voice held some anger in it

"_She shouldn't have taken him back I cant believe she did that if there was anything I thought her it she should have learn that"_ Renee thoughts were vicious

"Hello Mrs. Dwyer it good to see you again"

"_Not really I rather some else be here with her instead of you"_

"Mom lets go get your bags, Edward is going to take us out to dinner tonight isn't that nice of him" Bella intercept her mother from saying something horrible

"Yes thank you Edward, lets go get my bags." Renee then went to the baggage area and waited for her bag to come 20 minutes latter we had her bags, we head to car with me holding Bella's hand. Bella and her mother talk about how graduation practice was going.

"Wow this is a nice car who's is it?" Renee asked as I put her luggage in the back

"It's Bella's," I told Renee

"What how is this your car Bella? How can you afford a car like this? Its a bmw there not cheap." Renee asked

"Edward bought for me as a graduation gift, he just gave it to on Monday, and Edward being Edward will not take it back even if I asked him to." Bella said look at me

"_He bought her a car an expansive car at that." _

"Are you ready to get something to eat mom" Bella asked before her mom could say something else

"Yes lets go" Renee replied with that I went and open Renee door like a gentleman and closed it behind her I also opened Bella's door for her then went to the drive side. I took them to The Georgian. After we were sat down I had called ahead and had the menu taken care of. We chatted about how school was going how finales went. Mostly it was Bella and her mother talking I didn't mind so much. I held Bella's hand the whole time I rubbed circles in her palm trying to her nervousness down to a minimum.

After they ate I mostly pushed mine around the plate I ate a little of it. I was going have to excuse myself to get rid of it later. Bella looked at me from time to time when they were eating with a look on her face that showed that she was sorry that I had to eat.

When dessert was served Bella had decided it was time to tell her mother about what was going on.

"Mom there is something I want to talk to you about but you have to promise me that you are not going to freak out on me or Edward"

"_Oh my what could it be she pregnant he got her pregnant"_

"What happened Bella, what's going on?" Renee asked her voiced was full of panic

"Mrs. Dwyer everything is fine nothing has happened I haven't gotten Bella pregnant if that what your think Bella and I are still very much Virgins" not that I don't want to have sex with Bella I am a guy after all and she is my fiancée.

"Mom everything is fine as Edward said were virgins. I'm not pregnant actually Edward and I are engaged" Bella just spit out the last part trying to get it out as fast as she could.

"What you two are engaged Bella you can't be your only 18 your not old enough to get married, and your going to marry him why answer me why?" her voice was shrill and she was mad

"Yes mom I am engaged, I want to marry Edward I love him and he loves me, and I am old enough to marry him the age to get married in the state of Washington is 18 so you see I am old enough."

"_How can she love him he left her she was a wreck"_

"Mrs. Dwyer I love you daughter, you may think the worst of me because I left her I often time think the worst of me also for doing so. I understand that you think I don't love Bella because I did leave when I left Bella she was better at surviving she lived her life. I didn't I circled up into a ball and let all the pain I felt leaving her have me." I told her my voice held remorse for what I did to Bella when I left her.

"Mom I love Edward with all my heart and he feels the same way I do that's why I want to marry him. He completes me, he holds my heart and I hold his."

"Bella your still a child I will not agree to this"

"Mom I haven't been a child for a very long time I have taken care of you I have taken care of Charlie when I moved here. I am the farthest thing from a child I accepted that you love Phil. why can't you do the same for me. Mom you are the one, who told me I was born middle aged and grew older every year. Please for me accept this" Bella asked pleading for her mom to accept that I loved her.

"Bella I love you so much I just do not want to see you hurt again. When I came her and saw you after he left you it nearly killed me all I want is that your happy." Renee

"Mom then accept that I love Edward and he love me he won't do that again it killed him too, let me be happy I want to marry Edward he make me happy beyond repair. " Bella said

"_She is happy I can see it written all over face, well I guess there is nothing I can do to stop them I will just have to go with it."_

"All right Bella I guess there isn't anything I can do to stop you I see how you are now, I can tell your much more happy here then when you were living with me. If Edward makes you happy then I will agree but I need to get to know you better Edward."

"That is no problem Mrs. Dwyer I would like to get to know you better also." I told her after dessert was eaten I excused my self so I could get rid of the food that was sitting like a rock in my stomach. After I paid the bill we left

"Thank you for dinner Edward it was lovely" Renee said as I opened the door so she could get

"No thank you Mrs. Dwyer it was my pleasure." I told her then shut her door. I was going to open Bella's door but she had already gotten in the car. I then got in my self

"Cheater" I told Bella as I grabbed her hand and gave it a kiss Bella just laughed

"Edward can you please just call me Renee after all you will be marrying my daughter."

Renee and Bella talked about how she wanted the wedding that Alice and Rosalie where helping her plan. We pretty much made small talk the whole way home.

We arrived at Charlie's house. I took in Renee luggage for her up to Bella's old room. Renee and Bella followed behind me. Bella helped her mother unpack I just sat downstairs with Charlie who was watching the baseball game. I didn't watch it I was listening to the conversation going on upstairs

"Bella where are all your clothes and the rocking chair?" Renee asked looking and seeing that all of Bella's clothes were going

"Oh about that all my clothes and the rocking chair at Edwards we moved into together."

"What when did that happen? How does Charlie and Edward parents feel about this?" Renee asked

"It happened today Edward actually asked me yesterday. Charlie, Carlisle, Esme are all ok with actually Edwards parents are thrilled they think of as a daughter. As for Charlie he said it was my decision"

"Charlie said that it was your decision, you can't move in together you have school."

"Mom, Edward and I are engaged it perfectly ok to move in together school is over so there is nothing in the way of this. Now if you don't mind I am going to go home. I will see you tomorrow mom I love you" Bella told her I heard her open the door. I got up and went to the stairs to make sure she didn't trip.

"Hi baby are you ready to go home?" Bella asked as she got to me

"Yes I am, you can see the rest of your surprise"

"There is more to the surprise. Edward how much more?" Bella asked as we walked to the living room.

"Not much, you love it trust me." I told her

"Bye dad I will see you tomorrow." Bella told her father

"Night bells" Charlie told her before we left to go home. I open the door for her to the car and then got in myself to drive us home. when we got home I opened her door to help her out and held her hand as we walked up the steps of the porch.

"You ready to see the rest of your surprise" I asked as we walked up to the door of the house.

"Yes I would like to see the rest of the surprise"

"Ok show me what it is."

"Hey guys how did it go with Bella's mom?" Rosalie asked as we got in the house

"It went fine it took some time but she finally agreed that we could get married," Bella told her

"I am going to show Bella the rest of the surprise I have for her," I told Rosalie as I pulled Bella along up to our room.

"Honey, close your eyes" I told her once we were in front of the door to our room.

"What why can I just leave them open."

"Bella please for me just do it," I asked as I kissed her neck and jaw gently trying to dazzle her into closing her eyes. She complied with my request and I led her into the room. Which Alice had redecorated for me the room was paint like twilight the bed was centered against the window with new gold bedding, my couch up against the wall that held the door. Shelves where added that held books for Bella more than she had own.

Once I had her in the middle of the room

"Baby you can open your eyes and take a look" I told her as I stood behind her with my arms wrapped around her waist and my head on her shoulder

"Oh, Edward you did this for me its beautiful" I could tell when she opened her eyes because her breath got caught in her throat

"I had help Alice actually pulled it all off for me I just had the idea I'm glad you like it I was hoping you would."

"I do like it thank you Edward today's surprise was great I love it."

"Your welcome I liked doing it."

"I am going to have a human moment." She turned in my arms and stretched up on her toes to kiss my lips before she went to grab her pajamas in the closet. She then went to the bathroom to change and do all the other nightly activities. I changed also into a t-shirt and pajama pants. I waited for her on the bed I had a cd playing soft music.

I heard the door open and Bella step out the bathroom I sat there and watched as she came toward me to lay down in our new bed with its new bedding.

"You look good just sitting here listening to music in pajama pants you look so relaxed." She said crawling onto the bed. I pulled her to me and sat her so she as had her back against my chest her head lay on my shoulder.

"I feel relaxed everything is good, were engaged, graduating, you're here with me moved in, everything feels right."

"It does it feels good I get to say that you are my fiancé, school is done, I have you there is nothing else I need in life."

"Your all I need in life too I love you Bella"

"I love you too Edward" she was trying to hide the yawn towards the end.

"Baby time for bed your tried you have had a long day" I told her as I lifted up the bedding so she could slid in to it. She laid her head down on the pillow

"I am tired but I don't want to sleep"

"I know you don't baby but trust me you need to."

"I love Edward very much" she yawned at the end

I love you also Bella more than you can ever know" I started to hum her lullaby I knew it would help her fall asleep. Her eyes started to close; she then drifted off to sleep. I laid there next to her loving the her and the warmth she gave off. Soon she would be like me and we could lay here in each others arms doing whatever we'd pleased as husband and wife. Only a couple days honey I will change you and we can spend forever like this I promise.

**A/N ok so here the chapter sorry it took so long. My personal life got in the way I am working on the next chapter so please be patient with me there are things going on in my life I am working through that's why it took so long. Please Review it does make me happy and when I'm happy I write, so you best bet is to review and make me happy and by happy I mean don't take about my mistakes or grammar. Pictures of everything are on my profile take a look.**

**Thank you**

**Turbo**


	5. Thursday

_Alright Guys I know this chapter is along time coming and this is only half of it the whole this on here would be to long and i didnt want you to go omg thats alot to read hopefully if my internet at home is working again(i am at school typing this to you) i will but the rest of it up tommorow. Alices911turbo_

_keep in mind i did not edit it i just wanted to post it for you guys_

**Thursday**

It was great having Bella lay in my arms in our room. To think it was our room she was my fiancée everything was going great. Today we had the party Alice had planned for the last couple of weeks.

So I was going to have to wake her.

"Bella time to get up" I told her as I kissing her neck and cheek

"Umm I like when you wake me up like that"

"Well I will continue to do just that."

"I need a human moment"

I watched as she got up and went grabbed the clothing she was going to wear for the day then go to the shower. I got ready myself while I listen to the sound of the water running in the shower. Once I was doing changing I went downstairs to make Bella breakfast. I made her eggs, sausage and sour dough toast and a glass of juice. I took the food up to our room.

When I reached our room Bella was just stepping out of the bathroom.

"Your right on time honey I'm really hungry" Bella said

I watched her eat like I always did. When she was done eating we left for school in her car.

After 3 hours of pure nightmare. That's the best way to explain graduation practice most of the kids are thinking about what they are going to do with their lives.

The only reason we were here was the fact that it was required of us so that we could walk the stage. The only reason I was going through with it was for Bella. I have had enough graduations that I knew what they entailed that I didn't have to go through another one to know what happens. You sit in rows with other students who are graduating listening to speakers then you all get up at the same time. One row at a time go across a stage to get a piece of paper that say you have completed high school.

Like I said I was only doing this for Bella I have done it to many times. I wanted to see Bella's face when she went across that stage I would do anything for her; anything to see her happy. Me having to give a speech to the whole graduating class and walking across a stage for her would make her happy.

Today was going to be an easygoing day we didn't have to be anywhere till later tonight for Alice's party.

When we were finally done with the graduation practice Bella and I left for Charlie's house to pick up Renee so that I could take them both to get some lunch. I knew that Bella should spend as much time with her mother as possible. She was never going to see her again after this week was over.

"What are we doing Edward, why are we going to Charlie's?" Bella asked as I drove to Charlie's house

"Well I am going to take you and your mother out to lunch then you two are going to spend the day together without me" I told her as I pulled up to Charlie's house. I got out and then went and opened her door. We then made our way into the house

"Mom, where are you?" Bella asked as we walked through the front door.

"I'm upstairs, what are you doing here shouldn't you being at school?" Renee asked coming down the stairs to the kitchen were Bella and I sat.

"Well were done for today, Edward wanted to take us out to lunch" Bella told her mom as she came into the kitchen

"Oh that is so nice of you Edward thank you" Renee responded

_He is still sucking up to me_

"Its my pleasure Renee you and Bella should have time together" I told her

"Well we should get going if we are going to go to lunch and have a day together," Renee said

"Where would you like to have lunch?" I asked them

"How about Tendy's garden I like that place its perfect for lunch."

"Tendy's it is then." I told them standing up and holding out my hand for Bella to take.

I drove them to Tendy's Bella and her mom talked the whole time about what has been going on in her life how Phil was how his season was going. Once we reached the restaurant I opened Bella's door for her and Renee.

"Thank you honey" Bella said as I opened her door

"Your welcome" then I lightly kissed her lips

"Yes, Thank you Edward" Renee said as I opened the door for her to the restaurant

"My pleasure Renee"

"Table for 2 please" I asked the hostess

"Ok right this way please," replied the hostess

"Mom you go ahead I will be right there," Bella told her before turning to me

"What are you not staying with us?"

"No, Alice's is picking me up in a few minutes here are the keys to the car and my credit card everything is on me today; ok and please don't argue I know you want to but just take it and have some fun"

"Edward I don't like it but I guess I have no choice do I"

"No you don't now go spend time with your mother"

"I love you"

"I love you so much more my angel," I told her then kissed her goodbye

I walked outside to see Alice in her Porsche waiting for me. I got in the car to see her and Rosalie both waiting for me.

"I thought for sure that you would have stayed with her and Renée;" Rosalie said

"I wanted to give her some alone time with her mother she won't be able to see her much after Saturday," I told Rosalie feeling sad that it was last time Bella would spend time with her mother alone.

"You are doing the right thing Edward your giving her what she wants and you get what you want also. Which is each other, Love, and time" replied Rosalie

"Rosalie is right Edward so don't feel guilty for giving her what you want and she wants," Alice stated looking at me

"Alright lets get things done already, what is it that's on the list Alice?"

"Ok we have to pick up: suits for You, Emmett, Jasper, We have to get Bella's gift from the shop, we have to pick up Mine, Rose's and Bella's Dresses and do a little shopping."

"Shopping Alice no, no shopping" I groaned

"Relax Edward, it's for Bella so you can just deal with it like I know you will."

"Fine Alice you win not that you didn't know you weren't."

"Edward you should learn that things are easier if you just go with what I say, Jazz has learned that"

"Lets get this stuff done with Alice I would like to eventually like to see my Bella again today"

"Were here anyway Edward so it won't be much longer that you can go home and sit and wait for her at home" Rosalie stated

Rose was right I didn't take long which was a surprise because once Alice enters a Mall usually she spends hours upon hours in it.

Once back home I didn't have to wait long before I heard the sound of Bella's car pulling onto the driveway. I stood on the porch as she pulled up to the house. I walked to her to help her out the car.

"Hello sweetheart, how was your day with your mother," I asked her

"It was good would have been better had you been there with us."

"Well you have me for the rest of the day honey. What would you like to do?" I asked as we walked into the house

" I want to relax upstairs in our room and do nothing, how does that sound?"

"Sounds perfect honey" I told her as I scooped her into my arms and then ran to our room

"Edward put me down," she yelled

"Okay baby" as I placed her on our bed. I sat next to her in our bed; I pulled her to my side.

We just laid there side by side. With me stroking here hair and rubbing her arms, brushing the side of her face. No words were needed. Till it was time for the surprises for the day to begin

"Bella as much as I would love to stay here we can't"

"Why can't we, stay here we have nothing to do" Bella asked as she moved to sit in my lap

"Today surprise is a combination of mine and Alice's"

"Oh no that means she is going to play genie pig Barbie isn't she?"

"She is I am so sorry honey but I promise you it is worth it please do this for me"

"Your lucky I love you so much that I am doing this for you" she then turned around in my lap to place a kiss on my lips that held so much love. We stayed liked that for some time just kissing and me holding her listening to her heartbeat

Alice decided to come in to take Bella away so she could get her ready for the party that Alice planned.

"Bella its time to get you ready for your big début" Alice said while standing at the door of our room.

"Alright I'm coming" Bella replied then kiss me once more before standing up and leaving me alone in the room

The party didn't start for sometime Alice and Bella were going to take sometime. It would only take me a few minutes to get a shower and dressed.

**Bella's point of view with Alice **

Alice took me to her room to get me ready for some event that she and Edward had planned.

"So what are you going to do with me?"

"Well first here go take a shower your clothes will be on the counter when your finish so that you can change into them."

I went to her bathroom and did as she said there was no arguing with Alice I knew that you don't get anywhere with her when you do.

Once I was done there on the counter was set of undergarments and a robe for me to put on but that was all.

"Alice this is not all I am going to wear is it I don't think Edward would be happy with that." I asked and when I did Alice came in the bathroom

"Of course, not Bella I need to do your hair and make up it will be easier for you without a whole outfit on. Now sit down so we can get started"

"Alright let's get this over with then the faster the better," I told Alice

"Ok then lets get started sit down and I will start on your make-up then I will put ringlets in your hair."

I sat down and closed my eyes and let Alice have her way with me. I just hoped she would keep it simple.

Thirty minutes of torture later I was finished. Well not totally finished I still had to get dressed.

"Here is your dress Bella" the dress was beautiful it was a navy strapless dress with different blue colored sequins with a bow right in the middle of my rib cage.

"Wow Alice its beautiful but do you really thinks I could pull this off?"

"Bella you are going to look amazing just trust me I have seen it"

"Alright I know not to bet against you" I placed the dress on and had Alice zip me up

"Ok now for shoes here you go," Alice said pulling out a box from under the bed.

"Alice I hope these aren't heels you know I can't walk in them" I told Alice as she handed them to me

"Bella they are not that high you will be fine now put them on so we can get you to Edward."

I did as she said she was right they weren't that bad they were cute they had tiny straps with rhinestones.

" Your ready Bella now just let me get dressed then we can head out." Alice said as she walked towards the bathroom to get herself ready.

Five minutes later she came out look beautiful like a model with a gold dress and gold high heels that fit her personality

"You look great Alice"

"Thank you Bella, now I will let you look at your self ready?" Alice asked and I nodded my head in response

Alice then pulled the sheet off the mirror to reveal how I looked.

"Is that me? It can't be that girl needs to be on the cover of some fashion magazine"

"Bella that is you, all that I did was give you some light make up; you do look like a fashion model you just need to believe that you do."

"Thank you Alice, I appreciate this but can we go see Edward now, I am missing him."

"That's good because he is missing you, lets go Rosalie is waiting in the hall for us" as she grabbed my hand and started for the door.

"You two look great, the guys are going to go crazy for us" Rosalie said as closed Alice's door.

"You look great your self I like that dress Rosalie" I told her it was really cute something that I could never pull off but she could it was torn leopard print on the bottom and brown halter top that showed off her back really nice.

"Thanks Bella, Edward is going to flip for you. Ready I will go down first, then Alice and then of course you" Rosalie said I nodded in understanding

I watched as Rosalie walked down the rest of the hall and down the stair, then Alice did the same. I sighed as it was my turn to go down I said a silent pray hoping that I wasn't going to trip down the stairs. As

I started to descend the stair. I looked up so see Edward in the middle of them waiting for me. I smiled at the sight of him.

_Again People it only some of this Chapter it is really long Its like 14 pages on my computer so i didnt want to overwelm you. _


End file.
